<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty by Sanna_Lin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772213">Dirty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin'>Sanna_Lin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补完送星归剧情以后对cater很在意，又去补了个人剧情，总觉得会是很虐的一个角色，文中有前寮长说为前提</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我也曾像他一样，是最耀眼的那一颗钻石。</p><p>      呼呼，一早醒来又是心情舒畅的一天！<br/>      窗外悦耳动听的鸟叫声伴随着和煦的阳光一起传入房间，空气中清新的蔷薇花香沁人心脾，嗯，伸个懒腰就起床干活吧！<br/>      扣好马甲，披上外套，别上胸针……接下来是刘海，用梳子沿着发际线拨好，手掌抓住往后脑掀去，再用发圈绕几圈……最后就是面妆了，按vil的教学内容抹好打底，等充分吸收后用胭脂在脸颊上涂上菱形……完成！   <br/>      今天的我也是闪闪发光呢，不如出门前先来一张自拍发到magic camera吧，咔嚓——</p><p>      嗯嗯，如此晴朗的蓝天，如此怡人的温度，果然是最适合『没什么特别的日子』的一天了。哦呀，已经有寮生在干活了呢，我也得赶紧开始了！<br/>      先把小组的寮生叫到一起分配任务，然后带他们去仓库搬运物资。嘛，不得不吐槽一下一个小茶会都要用这么多东西，红心女王的法律也太严格了吧，只是大家聚在一起吃点心聊天都要被条条框框束缚，真是令人头疼。不过算了，毕竟在这个寮法律至上，为了今天的茶会能够顺利举办，我也必须认真才行！<br/>      铺上桌布，摆好餐具，点缀好会场的每一处……嗯嗯，连睡鼠也乖乖地放进茶壶里了，很好，这次的大家也十分努力呢！空掉的箱子整整齐齐地放在角落，一定不会出现上次那样的问题，接下来就等ace酱和deuce酱他们把刺猬和火烈鸟带过来了。<br/>      剩下的时间我再拍一拍照吧，网友们都很喜欢红心寮的茶会呢，每次发茶会的图片都能收获一堆点赞和评论，太满足啦！</p><p>      茶会终于正式开始了！<br/>      哇，riddle今天也十分帅气呢，走在寮生中间的样子依旧那么威风凛凛。他的脸上似乎带着笑容，看来很满意今天的茶会。哦对了对了，今天是我负责给riddle倒茶来着！按照红心女王的法律，今天必须用红茶，放两块方糖，ok，这就端过去！<br/>      trey这次烤了不一样的蛋糕呢，表面的奶油闻起来是香草味的，裱花周围一圈夹着榛子和杏仁。一看就很美味，趁着蛋糕还没被切开抓紧机会拍一张先！</p><p>      “给你这个，我特地做了一份法式薄饼，这种咸味应该没问题吧？”<br/>      “啊哈，多谢啦！不好意思每次都给你添麻烦。”<br/>      “哪里哪里，你喜欢就好。”</p><p>      trey真是的，明明没必要这么在意啊，就算我再怎么不爱吃甜食，难得的茶会还是可以忍耐下去的。再说了，万一被其他人看到我这么格格不入，影响也不好吧……<br/>      啊，还好我不是寮长，不然要在众目睽睽之下吃那么多甜食一定会受不了的，多亏riddle能承受得住。果然还是水平不同的问题吗，无论是成绩还是性格，怎么看riddle都是最适合当寮长的人，看来我当时的选择是正确的……</p><p>      “喂，cater学长，一起来玩啊！”<br/>      “马上就来！”</p><p>      先不管那些事，难得的茶会就应该尽情享受才对！现在我可是大家信赖的可靠前辈，要展现出前辈的应有的风范！</p><p>      “哈哈哈，deuce你最后还是没打过我呢！”<br/>      “可恶，只差一点就能挤进前十了。”<br/>      “你们俩已经很努力了，这次riddle都夸奖你们了哟。”<br/>      “确实，你们很有潜力，下回寮对抗赛我会考虑把你们纳入候选名单的。”<br/>      “真的吗？多谢寮长！”</p><p>      已经到傍晚了，茶会也要结束了呢。<br/>      最后和组员一起收拾现场，把东西都放回仓库就完事了！<br/>      今天玩得真是开心，能够看到一年级生出色的表现，看来下回候选名单又要多出几个竞争对手了啊，不过我都已经出场两年了，要不要把机会让给新生一次呢？而且接下来学业和就业的压力会更大吧，差不多也到了该面对现实的时候了。<br/>      现实……吗……<br/>      其实这样的日常生活，也挺好的不是吗？<br/>      作为普通的学生，过着简单轻松的日子，不用去思考那么多琐事，像这样顺顺利利地迎来学年的结束就好。反正……我只要这样便足够了。</p><p>      “cater学长，一起回去吗？”<br/>      “你们先回去吧，我再拍点照片就来！”</p><p>      大家都走了吧。<br/>      呼，终于可以收起笑脸了，始终保持那样的表情实在累得不行啊。<br/>      不用当什么出众的人，站在不起眼的角落迎合着众人一起鼓掌，安分守己地活着。就像普通的扑克兵一样，完成女王下达的所有指令。唯一要记得的就是在大家面前维持外向开朗的形象，除此之外没有别的烦恼。<br/>      毕竟我知道自己实力不足，当不好领导人。与其勉强自己在那个位子上死死撑着，时刻担心处理不当被寮生指责，不如把位子让给适合的人更好。<br/>      虽然，虽然还是很羡慕，还是很嫉妒，还是……不甘心啊。<br/>      再怎么说，我也曾经靠实力得到那顶皇冠的，结果输给一个比自己小的人，真的很狼狈啊。<br/>     明明已经过去一年了，已经暗示自己无数次不要再被过往困住，可是一闭上眼睛依然会回想起那个失败的画面，那种痛楚那种难过始终历历在目，就像胸口被狠狠捅了一刀无法愈合一样。<br/>      我只能隐藏所有灰暗的情绪，戴上滑稽的面具，假装自己已经没事了继续开心的校园生活。不能让别人看穿心思，不能让自己的不擅长和讨厌暴露出来，不能让大家对自己失望。<br/>      可是，一直装下去，真的好累啊。<br/>      好想把这些话告诉给别人，好想痛快地发泄出来。trey也好后辈们也好谁都好，一个人承受这些难受的情绪真的好累。好想让谁能安慰我，告诉我可以不用继续伪装下去，可以放心地做真正的自己。<br/>      好想哭出来……</p><p>      哈哈，我真是失败啊。<br/>      竟然妄想有谁能理解自己，把希望寄托在别人身上。一次背叛就已经够令我崩溃了，难道还要再体会一番那样的折磨吗？<br/>      我已经不想再陷入那种恐怖的沼泽之中了。<br/>      胡思乱想了这么多，连魔法笔上的宝石都快被墨水浸黑了。真是可笑啊，竟然会因为负面情绪让自己处在失控的边缘。<br/>      不过，我就算overblot也没什么大不了吧，我这种没多少价值的渺小不堪的人，即使失控了我不会有人在意。反正已经累得筋疲力尽了，不如就这样放任自己，把身心全都毁得一团糟得了。<br/>      被黑暗吞噬，被力量支配，被绝望统治，彻彻底底放弃一切，放开所有的压抑。</p><p>      毕竟我早就不是什么耀眼的“钻石”了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>